


因你而在

by ELISAfanyu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, angel - Freeform, happy end
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELISAfanyu/pseuds/ELISAfanyu
Summary: （秘密天使au，普通人丁×天使卡）本该在车祸时死去的dean被castiel阴差阳错的救了，为了保护dean不被死神带走，也是为了保护自己不因此消失，castiel需要保护dean，但随着时间的推移，castiel的能力越来越弱。他们之间会发生什么样的故事呢？





	

**Author's Note:**

> 不要轻易爱上人类

Dean又喝醉了。

酒吧里的女郎看着这张很眼熟的俊脸，很熟练地贴上来，要是往日Dean也许会很高兴地跟她们调情，但是今天，Dean的心情很不好。

今天，是Dean母亲的祭日。

四岁那年的一场大火，夺去了Dean母亲的生命，也使得他的父亲，一直沉浸在寻找凶手的旅途中。

Mary的死带走的不仅是属于两兄弟来自母亲的关怀，更是Winchester一家的心，John因此而整天浑浑噩噩，而Sam成长的过程中甚至都没有得到过母亲的关怀。

还好现在Sam已经上大学了，Dean很是为自己的弟弟高兴，Sam现在是斯坦福的高材生了，这让Dean觉得自己没有辜负母亲的期望，照顾好了比自己小四岁的弟弟。

随着Sam去上大学以后，家里就只剩下Dean了，一直把他们两兄弟当成亲生儿子的Bobby在今天小声地提醒Dean:“今天，去看看你母亲吧。”

他今天去看了Mary，孤零零一人站在墓前，想到这里，Dean变得更加烦躁了，一口气喝完了手中的酒，抓起Impala的钥匙就要回家，完全忘了自己已经是个差不多喝醉了的人。

Castiel是属于天堂的其中一只天使，今天他们天使小分队接到的任务是为在一个严重的车祸现场里的善良的人完成他们临死前最后的心愿。

Castiel现在就在现场寻找着他要需负责的那个人，环视了一圈以后，他走到趴在地上的一个人的面前蹲下来，微微低下头，问面前已经气若游丝的快递小哥:“请问你想要我帮你完成什么心愿吗？”

“快……递……”快递小哥这个时候已经只剩下最后一份快递需要送过去了，送完最后这个，他就可以回家休息了，只是……

“好的，我会帮你送到，你可以安静地等死神的到来了。”Castiel睁着他那双蓝色迷人的眼睛，带着一丝温柔，拿过他车上的快递就要离开。

离开的时候，昏迷在旁边车上的一位穿皮衣的男子的声音吸引了Castiel的注意:“Sam…my……”

Castiel环视了一下周围，没有天使在他的旁边，便有点好奇地走上去，问:“负责你的天使还没有到吗？”

“Sam…my……”男人没有回答，只是重复着一个名字，在Castiel眼里还不如不开口，因为他们队里可没有叫Sammy的天使。

Castiel接着环视了一下周围忙碌的天使们——Gabriel不在。他叹了一口气，按照惯例问眼前的男人:“你有什么心愿吗？”

心愿？Dean吃力地睁开双眼，极度眩晕的状态下他只能看到眼前的一双漂亮透彻的蓝眼睛:“我想……好好活着。”

Castiel愣了一下，这并不是他可以决定的，他们并没有权利去决定一个人的生死。

“可以换一个吗？”Castiel拽着Dean的衣领，让他们俩靠的更近一点，“这不是我的责任范围。”

“我要……活着……”Dean已经睁不开眼睛了，他感觉到他的灵魂正在被慢慢剥离，意识在不断逝去，好像飘要到很远很远地地方去。

Castiel没有办法了，Gabriel又不知道跑到哪里去了，再过不久死神就要过来了，他得速战速决完成眼前这个男人的心愿:“好吧。”

Castiel闭上眼睛，嘴里似乎在念叨着什么，他的体内开始出现一丝蓝的透彻的光芒，慢慢从他嘴里出来，然后又进入了Dean的体内。

“我只能帮你到这里了。”Castiel转身离开，风衣下摆抖动着，划过一道优美的弧度。这也是Dean在昏迷前所看到的最后的景象。

Castiel是最后离开的天使，在他离开以后，死神就出现了，April慢慢地收割着一个又一个的灵魂，轮到Dean的时候，她却发现，Dean并没有死，除此之外——她在Dean身上感受到了来自天使的荣光。

“heaven！”April眼里闪过一丝凶狠，消失在了这里。

Naomi气冲冲地在办公桌前踱步，等看到那个米黄色的身影出现之后，她很生气地质问Castiel:“为什么要救活那个凡人！”

Castiel歪头想了一会儿，想起了那天晚上他惊鸿一瞥的榛绿色眼睛:“那是他自己要求的。”

Naomi一下子不知道说什么比较好，她忘了，眼前的Castiel，几乎是天堂里最呆的天使。她深吸了一口气，淡定了一下情绪:“地狱已经来找我们要人了。Dean·Winchester身上有你的荣光，这对你来说几乎是致命的一件事。所以在这100天以内，你要去保护Dean不被死神夺走生命，如果他死了，你也会消失。”

Castiel似乎在考虑着什么，歪着头在思考，天使的本体只是光，并没有灵魂，如果消失——那就是彻底的不存在了，这对天使来说，真的是很致命。

Naomi看到Castiel点点头，脸上是一如既往地没有什么表情，然后转身准备离开。在他差不多走出去的时候，身后传来了Naomi的声音:“你在人间呆越久，能力就会越弱，要注意保护Dean和自己。”

Castiel向前走的步调顿了一下，很快又恢复了常态继续向前走。

而且还有一点就是，在未完成这个任务之前，他是回不了天堂的。

Dean从医院醒过来的时候，迷迷糊糊中看到一片雪白，然后发现自己正躺在病床上，头上绑着的绷带预示着他伤到了脑袋，不过还好自己觉得自己并没有什么大碍。护士看他醒了以后，走过来问了他几个问题，确认并无大碍后便放他走了。

他知道自己好像在那时候遇到了什么人，但对于车祸他所剩下的最后的记忆，就只剩下那双蓝得透彻的眼睛。

Dean很快就离开医院，他对那个充满了消毒水气味的地方的感觉实在可以算的上是厌恶，死去的人，渴望活着的人，冰冷的氛围充斥着那里，总是会让人有种无可奈何的感觉。

在关上大门的时候，他似乎听见了身后有翅膀扇动的声音，Dean刚开始并没有多在意，可是很快，想要转头的去看看时候，一个米黄色的身影出现在自己面前，并且，很快就开口说话了:“Hello，Dean。”

被眼前莫名出现的人吓了一跳，Dean险些就把还在手里的钥匙飞了出去，他瞪大一双榛绿色的眼睛，有点愤怒:“What the hell？”

Castiel依旧是面无表情地看着Dean，微微歪着头，眼里有意思的困惑:“这里并不是地狱。”

“我当然知道不是。”好歹Dean的心理素质不错，一个大男人突然出现在自己面前也还沉的住气，“Who are you？”

“Castiel。”似乎是如梦初醒一般，Castiel的眼里突然出现了一点光彩，“I am an angel of the lord。”

“angel？”Dean似乎是听到了笑话一样，径直走过去打开冰箱，拿出一听啤酒，狠狠地喝了一大口，“我凭什么相信你是？”

屋子里的灯突然就被熄灭了，只剩下月光从窗外投射进来的黯淡光线，Dean看向Castiel的方向，在Castiel背后徐徐展开的，不就是他的翅膀么？

准确地说，这只是翅膀的倒影，人类的感官过于迟钝了，是看不到我真正的翅膀的。Castiel并没有开口，但是Dean的脑海里还是出现了Castiel低哑的声音。

Dean一下子就明白过来发生了什么，他生气大喊:“从我的脑子里滚出去！”

Castiel歪头看着Dean，那双湛蓝的眼睛就这样一下子跟他记忆里那双漂亮透彻的蓝眼睛重合在一起，让他一下子没有反应过来，他是那天晚上那个人？

“Dean？”Castiel似乎被Dean的表情弄的更加迷惑了，“你不相信吗？”

“信什么？”Dean甩了甩脑袋，试图把那双摄人的蓝眼睛赶出脑袋，“我并不信宗教。”

“上帝真的是存在的。”Castiel一本正经的给Dean解释道，“天父一直都在仁慈地看着人间。”

Dean露出一丝嘲讽的笑:“那请问天父派他的天使扑腾着他的小翅膀来找我干什么？”

Castiel并没有听出Dean语气里的古怪，他只是传达了想要传达的东西:“我要保护你。”

“what？”Dean像是听到了一个笑话一样，“我不需要保护，更不需要一个奇怪的生物来保护。”

“不管你需不需要，我都会在你身边保护你的。”Castiel似乎像是没听明白Dean语气里的拒绝一样。

“你听懂我说的话了吗？”Dean几乎是要跳起来扯Castiel的衣领了。

“我听懂了。”Castiel走上前来，认真的看着Dean的眼睛，“但是我有我的任务。我的任务就是要保护你。”

这个距离，会不会太近了？Dean几乎可以数清楚Castiel的眼睫毛了，这也可以说明他们俩靠的是有多近。所以天使是没有“私人空间”的概念吗？Dean有点狼狈地移开眼睛，嘴里嘟哝着:“随便你。”

所以这是同意了吗？Castiel的眼神看起来变得迷茫了，难道人类都是那么善变的吗？他应该去问一问其他的天使其他人类是不是这样。

于是在Dean还没有反应过来的时候，只听到翅膀拍动的声音，眼前的Castiel就凭空消失了。

该死的挥着翅膀的玩意，Dean一口气喝完了手里剩余的啤酒，都是些不负责任的家伙。

Dean，只要你对我祈祷我就会尽快出现在你面前。听到Dean的心声，Castiel不是很高兴，我会负责任的。

都叫你不要待在我的脑子里。Dean再次在脑海里对Castiel下了逐客令，不要逼我。

于是Castiel就不再试图去连接Dean的意识了。反正你身上有我的荣光，我能感觉得到。

他不能回天堂，只能在默默地在离Dean不算太远的地方停下来，安静地坐在那里，在天使电台里问其他天使问题，最后得出来的结论是：人类真的很狡猾。

天使电台里众天使都讨论了两天了，Castiel最后选择关掉了电台。而Gabriel感应到Castiel的位置，嬉皮笑脸地从Castiel身边飞过，许是自由惯了，Gabriel脸上会经常带着狡黠的笑容，相比之下，Castiel只是个没有表情的，也不懂人类情感天使而已。

感应到Dean的身边有死神出没，Castiel非常的不安，作为任务的保护对象，他应该马上过去保护Dean。但是，潜意识里他觉得，Dean其实能够自己保护自己。所以，他赶过去以后并没有现身，而是隐身在Dean的附近。

Castiel大致比划了一下现在Dean和自己的距离，在这样的距离下，他应该能够马上过去保护Dean。

来到的Dean面前的死神，是April。

“Dean·Winchester，你本该在车祸时死去。”April似笑非笑。

“然而我依旧活着。”Dean并不怎么在意，耸耸肩。

“你不该继续活着。”April好像要走上前。

她还没来得及靠近，一个米黄色身影就这么出现在Dean的身前，低沉的声音响起：“no，April，你不能。”

明明是不希望Castiel出现在自己面前，可是再次看到他的时候，Dean居然有点开心。

April还想说什么的时候，突然顿住了。她感觉到，Dean身上的荣光是属于Castiel的，如果是这样的话，就是说明了在100天以内，只要Castiel没法保护Dean或者是Dean吧Castiel的荣光还回去就可以了，而随着待在人间的时间越长，Castiel的能力就会越弱，到时候她就能更容易完成任务了。

“Dean，这次放过你。我还有下次机会。”April丢下这样一句话，就消失在了Dean和Castiel面前。

看到Castiel突然的出现，以及April凭空在他眼前消失以后，Dean已经完全接受了天使与死神这个设定，但是接受并不代表他可以任由他们俩来干扰决定他的生活。

“我不需要一个挥着翅膀的家伙来干扰我的生活。”Dean对背对着自己的Castiel说，“你可以离开了。”

“Dean，我需要保护你。”Castiel转过来，一双澄澈的蓝眼睛紧紧盯着Dean的眼睛，“我可以保护你。”

被Castiel的蓝眼睛盯得有点心虚的Dean移开了眼睛，就是这双蓝眼睛，这两天时不时闪现在他的脑海里，让他想起了关于车祸那天的一些事情。

April走了以后，Dean并没怎么在意Castiel会去哪里，跟着他也好离开也好，反正是不想再跟这呆天使讲话，出门坐上Impala的驾驶座，Dean回到Bobby的修车厂继续他的工作，他的伤好得差不多了，也是时候该去工作了。

目送Dean驾驶着Impala离开以后，Castiel也很快离开了这里，暂时决定先待在远处观察。在瞬移的时候，容器突然感觉有点不适应，其实这才离开天堂几天而已，难道那么快就出现问题了吗？

连续过了十多天，也没有死神来继续叨扰Dean，所以Castiel也就一直没有出现在Dean的面前，只要没有东西威胁到Dean的生命安全，Castiel就可以一直这么待机下去了，然而其实他一直在离Dean不远的地方看着，静静待在那里，千万年来他都是这么过的，静静看着人间，完成来自天堂的任务，时间对于他来说，真的不算是什么。

看着Dean在工作的时候认真的样子，还有面对修理爱车时候的高兴表情，Castiel开始慢慢思考起那么多年以来他从未思考的问题：漫长的生命比起人类的生命，为什么会显得苍白？

本以为他们可以这样相安无事的度过这段时间，但是还是发生了变故。

Dean本来只是在路上好好地开着Impala，却在转弯的时候，一辆失控的车突然冲了出来，直挺挺的撞向Dean的车子。

糟糕，Dean猛打方向盘，但是车子像是被什么定住了一样，挪动不得，恍惚中，他似乎看到了April。死神？这就又出现了？他不是屈服于命运的人，马上去打开Impala的车门想要出去，但是，门关上了。

眼看着货车就要撞上来，Dean眼前突然闪现着蓝色的光芒，整辆货车都被蓝光包裹起来，然后和蓝光一起消失在Dean的眼前。一个米黄色的身影紧接着出现在了副驾驶座上，抓着Dean的肩膀，问：“你还好吧。”

Dean一只手扶着额头，还带着惊险的表情，有点惊讶的问：“这到底是怎么回事。”

“Sorry，Dean，我没想到……”Castiel低着头，有点抱歉，他没有尽好自己的责任。

没想到Castiel会是这样的反应，Dean愣了一下，有点尴尬的说：“我不是在说你。”

Castiel点点头，想要离开，但是发现自己瞬移失败了。看到Castiel愣在原位，Dean有点奇怪，这是发生什么事了？

“我不能飞走了。”Castiel默默的说，荣光那么快就被消耗了？Castiel想，有可能是刚刚阻止April的时候所用的荣光太多了，在人间的话，荣光每用一次都会被消耗而没有办法再生。

“Are you okay?”Dean问Castiel，好歹刚刚人家还救了他，不闻不问的话，也不是个正常人该做的事情。

“还好，不过我要离开了，不能打扰到你。”Castiel想要打开车门离开，被Dean制止住了，废话，现在眼前这只天使好像快没电了，怎么可以随便丢掉？“如果不介意，先去我那里呆着吧。”Dean看似随意的说。

Castiel考虑了一下：“好。”能在旁边保护完成自己的任务，是一件好事，这样还可以不用消耗荣光来瞬移。

“那辆车去哪里了？里面有人吗？”Dean一边启动Impala一边问，突如其来的货车又突然消失，应该要关心一下的，万一里面有人就不好了。

Castiel歪头想了一下：“应该是被送回去了，这是April弄出来的，没有人在里面。”

“那不就变成鬼故事了？”Dean边开车边说。随后Castiel没有说话，看着穿外一掠而过的风景，他暂时失去了飞行的能力，在完成任务之前，他都不能体验快速移动的能力了。

Dean的房子并不乱，厨房里更是干净，看起来就是不常自己做饭的人，Castiel愣愣站了一会，移动到沙发上有点局促地坐着。然后Dean丢给他一罐啤酒，做了个喝的动作：“我想你应该没有喝过，试试看？”

Castiel不知道怎么做，观察着Dean的动作，有点笨拙的打开易拉罐，一口气把啤酒灌了下去，他并没有什么感觉，只是觉得有液体流入胃里，并且能尝出分子的味道，杂糅在一起的话，应该是人类所说的苦苦的感觉吧。

看到Castiel呆愣还有点局促的动作，Dean忍不住就笑了，笑得连眼角的细纹都可以看得清楚，可以看出他是有多开心，等他笑停了，拍了拍Castiel的肩膀，没有说话，这大概是他这几年来，笑得最放肆的一次。

Castiel不知道Dean在笑什么，但他还是扯了扯嘴角，露出了一个笑容。

接下来的日子里，两人相处的倒也相安无事，因为荣光渐渐被消耗的原因，Castiel也不再执着于用荣光来维持自己身体的清洁，他慢慢学会了一些事情，比如刷牙，清洁自己，还有进食之类的生活常识。

Castiel第一次刷牙，是Dean教的，那天早上，Dean起床后在洗手间看见Castiel拿着牙膏就想往嘴里挤，当场笑着把牙膏夺了下来。然后开始教Castiel这是什么，怎么用，看着眼前头发乱翘的笨拙的使用牙刷天使，Dean第一次觉得这样的生活好像也很不错。

想到自己在想着什么，Dean瞬间变了脸色，他这是在想什么呢。

第一次进食是Dean给他的汉堡，Dean出门的时候想到天使最近越来越像普通人了觉得应该要再教给他一些事情，就在收工回来的路上给Castiel也带了汉堡。因为荣光微弱的关系，现在的Castiel已经可以尝出正常人嘴里的味道了，在把第一口汉堡放进嘴里的时候，Dean明显感觉到Castiel的眼睛亮了起来，一口接一口的塞进嘴里，把两腮塞得鼓鼓的。

“这感觉真不错。”Castiel吃完后开口。

“当然。”Dean手里拿着一块派，也吃的很开心，大口大口的嚼着，看到他的吃相，Castiel脱口而出：“你这样，很像是，一只松鼠。”

“Cass！”因为觉得Castiel全名很拗口，所以Dean简略了称呼，反正都听得懂不是吗？

时间就是这么慢慢过去，Dean还是一样会去工作，一般情况下Castiel就静静的坐在Bobby给他提供的位置看着Dean，有时候这么看上去就是很久，Dean偶尔回头的时候可以看到Castiel一脸认真地看着自己，眼里的蓝色像是要溢出来一样，有种莫名的温柔。

April没有再来，可是Castiel心里清楚，随着时间的推移，April肯定是会出现的，要不就是会换别人来。他也明显感觉到自己的能力越来越弱，越来越像是——人类。不过他已经学会了不少人类的技巧了，暂时还不需要浪费荣光来干这一些事情。

但是意外还是会来的，Castiel一般都不会跟着Dean去酒吧，自从第一次跟Dean去酒吧然后像是一只小绵羊一样被酒吧里的女郎调戏了一遍以后，就再也没有跟着Dean去过酒吧了。但对于Dean来说，那个Castiel愣着连着喝了六杯酒的样子，真是让他笑得情不自禁。

比如说现在，Dean坐在酒吧里喝酒，但是他对前来搭讪的美女们都不感兴趣，就连自己一直喜欢的风格都没有引起自己的一点兴趣，反倒是Castiel澄澈的蓝眼睛一直出现在自己的脑海里。从车祸后只剩下的最后一眼的印象，到最近一回头就能看见的那个眼神，说他一点感觉都没有的，其实是不可能的。

而且相处了那么久，Dean也接受了Castiel是个天使的设定了，也明白他来到自己身边其实就是为了完成任务，完成了任务之后就要离开了吧。Dean喝完了手里的酒，突然感觉有点胸闷了，不管怎样，完成任务之后Castiel就会离开了，他也没什么理由去阻止他对吧。

“hey，boy。”耳边突然想起一个英国腔的声音，Dean扭头一看，一个长得不高，长着胡子的男人出现在他旁边，Dean转头看了一眼，笑了一下，没有说话。

“boy，我知道你有心事。”Crowly在Dean耳边小声地说：“关于，你的守护天使的事。”

“what？”这回Dean转过来给了Crowly一个表情，“我不懂你在说什么。”

“你就不想知道你的天使现在状态怎样了吗？”Crowly还特地停顿了一下，“You angel。”

“不需要。”Dean抓起车钥匙，付了钱以后，很快就离开了酒吧。

Crowly转了个身，双手插进口袋里，用一种很奇怪的腔调说：“你会来找我的。”

Dean刚想回头说几句话，就发现Crowly不见了，然后很快，他的手里出现了一张名片，上面写着：Mr.Winchester，很高兴认识你。落款是地狱之王，还有他的联系方式。

啊哈？现在的恶魔都开始用手机了？还地狱之王呢。

今天回家的时候，Dean就感觉有点不对劲了，往常他去酒吧的时候，Castiel一般会带在客厅里看电视，今天Castiel并没有在客厅看电视，Dean还特地看了一下厨房还是没有找到Castiel。

这是睡了吗？Dean掏出手机看了下时间，现在是10点多，Castiel一般情况下也没有那么早睡，这是个很奇怪的现象，他们都一起住了两个多月了，这是Castiel第一次那么早休息。

“Cass？”Dean推开房间的门，就看到Castiel连风衣外套都没有脱就躺在床上，奇怪了，虽然Dean一直都在吐槽Castiel经常都穿一件衣服，可是也没有见过他连衣服都没换就躺在床上。

“Cass？醒醒。”Dean拍了拍Castiel的脸，Castiel慢慢的睁开眼睛，看上去很是迷茫的样。

“你怎么回事？”Dean坐在床沿，“很累吗？我以为天使什么的是不会累的。”

“在荣光充足的时候确实如此，”Castiel甩了甩头，表情看起来有点不爽的样子，“但是我现在荣光快用光了。”

“就是说，你这是要没电了？”Dean问。

“也可以这么说。”Castiel挣扎着坐起来，“我来到人间也有……九十多天了吧。”

“这有什么问题？”

“荣光快消耗完了，任务也快完成了。”

任务？又是任务。“完成了你就要离开了是吧。”

“是的。”Castiel突然也不想走了，在人间这段时间里他感受到了许多作为一个天使体会不到的东西，比如说味觉，比如说食物的味道，还有就是，他旁边的这个人。

“还有几天？”

“三天。”

“好吧。早点休息。”Dean不知道在想什么，留下这句话低着头离开了Castiel的房间。他在门口呆了一会儿，想：我能说我想要他留下来吗？

第二天Castiel起得有点晚了，Dean自己先出去了，Castiel看着桌上的留下的早餐，默默吃掉了，然后就开始在电视上找自己喜欢的节目。Dean今天和他没有再交流，但是他觉得他们的相处还是很和谐的。

第九十九天的晚上，Castiel知道今天晚上一定会有事情发生，但是他几乎感应不到Dean身上他的荣光，也不知道是怎么回事，像是有东西在干扰着Castiel找到Dean一样……很微弱的东西，但是因为Castiel现在的状态，他感受不到。

“Dean，我都说你会来找我的。”Dean刚把手机放下，Crowly就出现在Dean的背后。

“Cass怎么回事？”

“你是说Castiel的状态？”Crowly夸张的做出手势，“come on，boy，我怎么知道一个天使怎么了。”

“你最好说实话。”Dean手里拿着从Castiel身上顺出来的银白色的天使之刃，听Castiel的曾经的描述他记得这把东西是很厉害的玩意。

“oh，boy，你不用拿这总武器对着我。”Crowly笑得一脸算计的样子，“你的天使之所以会这样子都是因为你。”

“what the hell？”

“你本来是个要死去的人，然后Castiel，那个天使，阴差阳错地救了你，现在，他的力量快消失了，救了你以后让他完全消失了。”

“我凭什么信你？”

“你还记得他最近的状态吗？”

Crowly问完以后Dean突然就想到最近越来越像人类的Castiel，还有越来越没有精神的他……如果真是这样，任务完成的话，Castiel是不是会消失？一个挥着翅膀的家伙为了自己而消失？这话要放在以前Dean根本就不会去琢磨，但是这次的情况是，Castiel会消失。

“我要怎么做。”

“死去。”Crowly戳着Dean心脏的位置，“但首先要把你体内的荣光取出来。”

Dean低头看着Crowly，他确实不想死，但如果因为他Castiel消失了，他也不能接受这件事。

“好。”Dean决定。

“不后悔？”

“no。”

“那我们开始吧。”

Castiel感应不到Dean的位置，但是他可以感受到Dean现在非常痛苦，那一丝留在Dean体内的荣光似乎被什么召唤着要出去。Castiel现在失去了瞬移的能力，但是他的翅膀没有失去，他能做的，就是调动体内他所能用的所有荣光去到Dean所在位置的附近。

用尽力量瞬移之后的Castiel连站都快要站不稳了，但他还是强打着精神，一步一步的走去自己荣光的位置，那荣光对他存在着吸引，他几乎是踉踉跄跄地赶过去。

“Dean，no，no！”Castiel终于看到了Dean，还有在他面前正在抽取Dean体内荣光的——恶魔。

“Dean！”Castiel几乎是用尽全力要冲上去，结果被Crowly定住了。

“oh～angel，你来晚了。”Crowly笑着转头，手里的瓶子闪烁着好看的蓝光。

Dean的意识已经快不行了，他迷糊中看到一个米黄色的身影靠近，露出一丝微笑:“hey，Cass。”

“Dean……”Castiel好不容易走过来，也已经快要昏迷过去了。最终他们俩都闭上了眼睛，一起倒在这片空地上。

Crowly看着昏迷的一只天使和一个人类，耸耸肩膀，对自己说:“come on，Crowly，反正一个灵魂而已。”说完就离开了，手里的瓶子摔落在地，荣光回到了原来的主人身体里。

当Dean醒过来的时候，Castiel正睁着眼睛看着Dean，看到Dean醒过来的时候，蓝眼睛里满是惊喜:“你终于醒了。”

“怎么回事？”

“是Crowly放过了我们，可是，为什么？”Castiel还在想这个问题，他也不知道是为什么。

“那么，Cass，你的任务，完成了。”Dean没有问出那句，你什么时候离开。

Castiel愣住了，对啊，任务完成了，他很快就要离开了，可是……他……舍不得。

“Dean，我……”Castiel还没有说完，就被Dean一把抱住，抱得很紧很紧，Castiel闭上眼睛，把头靠在Dean的肩膀上。但很快，Castiel感受到自己被放开，接着一个柔软的物体在自己的嘴唇上轻触了一下，然后他听到Dean问:“你什么时候离开？”

Castiel终于回过神来，对Dean说:“今晚。”

Dean点点头，没有说话。

但是，等到Gabriel晚上来接他时，他又是真的不想离开了，他喜欢Dean，虽然他没有搞清楚什么是喜欢，不过，他从电视上学会了很多东西，其中包括喜欢，还有爱。他是真的不想离开这里。

“Cassie，我们回去吧。”Gabriel嘴里还叼着一根糖果，捏着Castiel的脸就要带他离开。

“Gabe，我……”Castiel开口了。

“怎么？不想离开吗？人间确实很好玩，你以后也可以像我一样偷偷跑下来玩。”

“我……”

“你是舍不得Dean·Winchester？”Gabriel问。

“……”

“没时间了，我们先回去吧。”看到Castiel没有回答，Gabriel直接把Castiel带回了天堂。

第二天一早，Dean在家里找不到Castiel的踪影，默默向Bobby请了一天的假，从冰箱里拖出几瓶酒，坐在沙发上喝了起来啊。

“Cass……”迷迷糊糊中，似乎看到一个米黄色的身影正在靠近……梦吗？

一周以后，Dean问正在看电视的某人:“请问小天使你是怎么向……你的上级申请的。”

“我已经不是天使了。”

“……”

至于是怎么申请的，Castiel不想说，有他的坚持，也是有Gabriel的帮忙……Castiel一想到Gabriel在天堂帮他捣乱的情况，觉得还是不要说出来比较好。

end


End file.
